Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby
by chocoherseys
Summary: Sasuke seorang duda muda beranak satu bertemu dengan seorang barista kopi yang tengah patah hati. Akankah bibit-bibit cinta dapat bersemi diantara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_**It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon**_

_**I saw a shooting star and thought of you**_

_**I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew **_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd sing to you**_

Alunan dentingan piano mengiringi alunan suara indah milik seorang pemuda tampan nan manis berambut pirang, pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut sedang melantunkan nada indahnya dan jari lentiknya menari diatas tuts grand piano berwarna hitam yang ada dihadapannya.

_**You're on the other side**_

_**As the skyline splits in two**_

_**Miles away from seeing you**_

_**But I can see the stars from America I wonder, do you see them too?**_

Namikaze Naruto, nama seorang pria blonde yang terkenal sebagai salah satu barista pembuat kopi terhebat di dunia itu tengah dilanda kegalauan yang hebat. Ia tengah merindukan seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya. Seseorang yang sudah menempati tempat tertinggi dalam hatinya selama dua tahun itu.

_**So open your eyes and see**_

_**The way our horizons meet**_

_**And all of the lights will lead**_

_**Into the night with me**_

_**And I know these scars will bleed**_

_**But both of our hearts believe**_

_**All of these stars will guide us home**_

Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari Amerika dan terbang menuju Amsterdam untuk melepaskan kerinduannya terhadap pemuda Hyuuga yang sudah menjeratnya dalam rantai cinta yang pemuda itu buat, Hyuuga Neji. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang sudah menjerat Naruto dengan pesonanya, hanya ia yang bisa menjinakkan sang bad boy Namikaze ini.

_**I can hear your heart on the radio beat**_

_**They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us**_

_**Back to the time you were lying next to me**_

_**I looked across and fell in love**_

_**So I took your hand**_

_**Back through lamp-lit streets and knew**_

_**Everything led back to you**_

Pekerjaannya sebagai barista kopi terhebat ini membuatnya berada jauh dari sang kekasih, kini ia berada di Amerika mengurus perusahaan kopi terkenal milik keluarganya sedangkan Neji harus berada di Amsterdam sedang menyelesaikan tugas perusahaan milik keluarganya juga.

_**So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?**_

_**Hear the song my heart is beating to**_

_**So open your eyes and see**_

_**The way our horizons meet**_

_**And all of the lights will leave**_

_**Into the night with me**_

_**And I know these scars will bleed**_

_**But both of our hearts believe**_

_**All of these stars will guide us home**_

_**And oh….**_

_**And oh…..**_

_**And oh…..**_

_**whoa**_

_**I can see the stars from America**_

Dentingan dari tuts piano mengakhiri alunan indah suaranya.

"Haaaaa" terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir ranum tipis miliknya.

Namikaze Naruto anak semata wayang dari dua orang pengusaha kopi terkenal di Amerika, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ia memiliki wajah tampan tetapi mungkin bisa dibilang manis, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, serta bola mata sapphire biru seindah langit dimusim panas. Darah Jepang dan Amerika mengalir dalam nadinya, Minato ayahnya berasal dari Konoha sedangkan ibunya Kushina berasal dari Amerika.

Naruto memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan juga tubuh yang tegap. Ia sangat menyukai musik dan juga tato. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika melihat tato vertikal bertuliskan "Namikaze" leher jenjangnya itu. Ah jangan lupakan piercing ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

Sudah sebulan lamanya ia tidak bertemu langsung dengan Neji karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus perusahaan dan juga barista terkenal cukup menyita waktunya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

'Dret Dret…' deringan telepon genggamnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts pianonya.

Dilihat ada sebuah email masuk dari sang Ayah.

_**From: Tousan**_

_**To: Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Son, tugasmu diperusahaan sudah berakhir.**_

_**Kau bisa berangkat ke Amsterdam jika kau mau.**_

_**Temuilah Neji, kurasa pemuda itu juga sudah merindukanmu.**_

_**Tiket pesawat dan segala yang kau perlukan sudah Tousan siapkan.**_

Kemudian terlihatlah senyuman manis dari bibirnya, ia akan segera berangkat ke Amsterdam menyusul Neji. Dan ia pun mengetik sesuatu kemudian pergi kedalam kamarnya untuk menyiapkan koper bajunya.

_**To: Tousan**_

_**From: Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Arigatou Tousan.**_

_**Aku menyayangimu.**_

Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah ada seseorang yang tersenyum bahagia membaca emailnya, walaupun termasuk anak yang nakal. Naruto sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto berada, disebuah bandara di Amsterdam. Ia tengah menyeret kopernya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone yang bertengger dikedua telinganya. Melihat pemandangan Naruto seperti itu membuat setiap wanita maupun lelaki terpesona. Banyak sekali lelaki yang terjerat dengan pesonanya, banyak yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi _Seme-_nya bahkan banyak lelaki juga yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi _Uke-_nya tetapi sayang, Hyuuga Neji lah yang telah mendapatkan hati sang _Uke_ manis ini.

Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi Neji jika ia datang kesini, tujuannya ingin memberikan Neji surprise. Ketika ia melihat taxi yang lewat dihadapannya langsung saja ia menghentikannya dan masuk kedalam taksi itu.

"Island street number 8." ucap Naruto kepada sang supir taxi.

Setelah sekitar satu jam kurang tibalah Naruto didepan sebuah rumah mewah yang bertuliskan nama seorang "Hyuuga Neji" disebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kediaman milik kekasihnya itu, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut tanpa permisi karena memang Naruto sudah sering mengunjungi rumah tersebut. Lagipula Neji tak menyewa pembantu atau pelayan untuk sekedar membukakan pintu. Naruto sendiri juga sudah mempunyai kunci duplikat rumah tersebut, jadi ia bisa masuk kapan saja ia mau.

Ketika telah memasuki rumah itu Naruto menaruh sembarangan koper miliknya dan ia langsung menuju dapur milik Neji, ia mengambil sebuah botol bir kesukaannya yang memang selalu ada didalam kulkas dikediaman milik Neji ini. Kemudian Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik sang kekasihnya yang berada dilantai dua, tetapi ketika menuju tangga besar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua Naruto menemukan jas, kemeja, celana panjang, tas, dasi, berceceran disepanjang tangga menuju kamar Neji. Perasaan tak enak pun hinggap dihatinya, perasaan akan takut, penasaran, khawatir, marah, kecewa, bermunculan dihatinya.

Naruto pun memacu langkahnya cepat menuju kamar sang kekasih, dan lagi ketika Naruto berada didepan kamar Neji. Pintu kamar Neji terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok dari dua orang pria, yang satu berambut coklat panjang tengah tengah mencumbu pria berambut merah darah milik seseorang yang Naruto ketahui. Rekan bisnisnya, penerus perusahaan Sabaku.

"Brengsek…." desis Naruto. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan dirinya kepintu kamar Neji dan dengan tenang masih menenggak bir yang ada ditangannya. Sepertinya kedua lelaki yang sedang dilanda nafsu dihadapannya itu tidak menyadari akan kedatangannya.

"Enghh Neji…" desah pria berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat dipelukan Neji yang masih memakai celana panjangnya, sedangkan pria itu sudah telanjang bulat tak ada satupun helai benang yang menyelimuti tubuh pucat pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

Naruto pun hanya memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ada kemarahan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, kesedihan bercampur didalamnya. Manik sapphirenya terlihat meredup dan menatap tajam kedua pria tersebut.

"Sungguh penyambutan yang berkesan Hyuuga, Sabaku." ucap Naruto dingin sambil menengguk birnya.

Mendengar suara tersebut Neji maupun Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung mengarahkan kedua bola mata mereka kearah pintu. Didekat pintu tersebut terlihat seorang pria blonde sedang bersandar dipintu dengan memegang botol bir ditangannya.

"Naruto!" ucap mereka berdua terkejut. Mereka berdua pun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing dan Gaara langsung menarik selimut yang ada didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Oh hai." sapa Naruto datar.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini." ucap Neji terbata.

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Neji, ia malah mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya dan menelefon seseorang.

"Cabut semua saham yang ada diperusahaan Hyuuga dan Sabaku!" ucap Naruto dingin.

Kedua pria tersebut membelalakan mata mereka, terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pewaris Namikaze itu. Karena Namikaze merupakan kolega besar kedua perusahaan tersebut, dan juga pemegang saham terbesar. Bisa kacau jika sang pewaris Namikaze tersebut mencabut sahamnya.

Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menampakkan ekspresi tak percayanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah bersimpuh didepan pusara seseorang sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Manik onyx hitam yang terpatri dikedua belah matanya terlihat sedikit sendu memandang nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memakai kemeja putih panjang yang ia gulung lengannya sampai siku, dasinya yang tidak terikat rapih berada didadanya, dan dua kancing kemejanya yang ia buka. Such a bad boy isn't it?

**Uchiha Naruko**

**Born: October 10 xxxx**

**Dead: June 12 xxxx**

Sebuah nisan milik mendiang istri tercintanya, orang yang mampu melelehkan kebekuan hati sang pangeran Uchiha yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan kedinginannya. Uchiha Naruko, istrinya yang telah wafat lima bulan lalu dikarenakan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkan dirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat dan merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Hey Dobe aku datang." ucap Sasuke sambil meletakan buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Aku bawakan bunga kesukaanmu…" sambungnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kepelitannya dalam berbicara berubah menjadi seseorang yang banyak bicara jika datang ketempat mendiang istrinya bersemayam.

Naruko sendiri semasa hidupnya sangat menyukai bunga merah berduri tersebut, sampai-sampai mansion pribadi mereka berdua pun ditanami oleh bunga mawar disekeliling halaman belakang mansion tersebut.

"Kau tahu sendirikan mana mungkin aku membawakanmu ramen ichiraku kesukaanmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Ryuu sudah bisa membaca sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pintar. Dan dia merindukanmu Baka! Terkadang dia masih menangis ketika ia teringat kepadamu, jahat sekali kau membuatnya merindukanmu!" sungut Sasuke kesal memandang batu nisan tersebut.

Beginilah rutinitas Sasuke jika sedang mempunyai waktu senggangnya, ia akan menyempatkan berkunjung ke makan sang istri tercintanya itu. Dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercerita kepada Naruko mengenai putra semata wayang mereka maupun tentang keseharian Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah lengannya, dimana terdapat sebuah jam tangan hitam yang melilit indah dilengannya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, lain kali aku akan mengajak Ryuu untuk menjengukmu…"

"Aku merindukanmu Naruko." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Kemudian ia pun bangkit dan memandang sekilas batu nisan tersebut kemudian pergi dari tempatnya menuju mobil sport mewahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

Uchiha Sasuke seorang lelaki keturunan Amerika dan Jepang, seorang duda muda tampan yang mempunyai anak satu tersebut sedang memacu mobil sport berwarna merah miliknya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. Sasuke termasuk kedalam daftar salah satu _The-Most-Wanted-Man _oleh beberapa majalah yang ada di Jepang, penampilannya yang selalu membuat lelaki maupun wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Sasuke merupakan anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, darah Uchiha yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya membuat ia mempunyai perawakan yang tampan serta dingin. Kulit alabaster serta mata onyx khas Uchiha melekat padanya. Fugaku adalah seorang klan Uchiha yang berketurunan Amerika maka dari itu Sasuke mempunyai tubuh tegap yang tinggi, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang bangir serta mancung, bibir merah tipis, alis mata yang tebal.

Sasuke pria yang sangat menyukai kopi ini adalah seorang pebisnis ulung sama seperti sang kakak Uchiha Itachi dan sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku, darah murni Uchiha yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuatnya benar-benar menjadi pria idaman wanita. Dan lagi Sasuke mempunyai hobi yang unik yaitu membuat desain tato, bahkan Sasuke sendiri mempunyai satu tempat yang khusus membuat tato untuk orang-orang berkelas atas.

Jangan salahkan masa muda Sasuke, Sasuke termasuk anak yang nakal dan terjerumus pergaulan yang salah. Tetapi Sasuke masih bisa membatasi pergaulannya itu karena Uchiha selalu bermartabat dan bisa menata hidupnya dengan benar. Naruko pun, mendiang istrinya tersebut sangat menyukai tato buatan Sasuke semasa hidupnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampailah Sasuke disebuah mansion mewah bak istana, itu adalah mansion keluarga Uchiha. Ia pun memasuki mansion tersebut kemudian memarkirkan mobil sport mewah berwarna merahnya itu, ia segera memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Ketika Sasuke berada diruang keluarga ia melihat sang Ibu Uchiha Mikoto sedang memangku seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar satu setengah tahun, anak itu sedang memegang buku bacaan untuk anak berumur lima tahun. Jenius sekali anak tersebut.

"Daddy!" serunya saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang muncul dihadapannya, ia pun langsung loncat dari pangkuan Mikoto langsung berlari kearah sang Ayah.

"Hey Son!" ucap Sasuke lembut dan langsung memeluk dan membawa putranya itu kedalam gendongannya.

Sasuke dan Naruko memang mengajarkan kebiasaan berbahasa inggris kepada putra semata wayangnya itu, karena memang Naruko sendiri adalah seorang wanita Uzumaki yang berketurunan Inggris dan Jepang. Maka dari itu mereka membiasakan agar putranya tersebut memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Daddy dan untuk Naruko ia memanggilnya Mommy, tetapi untuk anggota keluarga yang lain mereka berdua mengajarkan putranya untuk memanggil yang lain dengan bahasa Jepang. Tujuannya agar putranya tersebut tidak lupa akan budaya Jepang sendiri. Ah sungguh orang tua yang patut dicontoh bukan? Tetapi sayang putra semata wayangnya itu kini harus merasakan rasanya hidup tidak memiliki sosok seorang Ibu disisinya.

Uchiha Ryuunosuke, anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruko. Ia berumur satu tahun setengah, berperwakan tampan walaupun masih dalam ukuran batita. Mempunyai wajah dan rambut yang sangat mirip dengan sang Ayah, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir merah tipis, alis tebal, sangat mirip seperti sang Ayah. Bahkan bisa dibilang Ryuu adalah chibi Sasuke. Dan terdapat manik sapphire indah dibalik kedua matanya, salah satu peninggalan ibunya yang diturunkan kepadanya.

"How is your day Son?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium pipi tembem milik putranya itu.

"Sepelti biasa Dad aku bosan dilumah." jawab Ryuu yang masih cadel itu.

Mikoto yang melihat adegan putra bungsunya dan cucu kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum miris karena mengingat sosok sang menantunya yang seharusnya sekarang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman?" ajak Sasuke.

Sosok pangeran Uchiha yang dingin itu hilang jika ia sudah berada dihadapan sang anak semata wayangnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Ryuu. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anaknya bahagia.

"Benalkah? Yeay I want Dad! Lets go to the park now yeayyyy!" teriak Ryuu gembira.

"Not now Son, kita akan pergi besok." balas Sasuke.

"Ugh yare-yare." kata Ryuu sedikit merengut.

'Aku akan menjaganya sekuat tenagaku, seperti janjiku padamu Anata.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi merengut Ryuu mirip dengan sang Ibu hanya mengacak gemas rambut raven milik anaknya itu. Ternyata bukan hanya manik sapphire yang diturunkan oleh Naruko kepada Ryuu, sifat cerianya juga ia turunkan kepada darah dagingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto berada, disebuah kedai kopi miliknya, setelah lima bulan yang lalu ia memergoki sang mantan kekasih yang ternyata berkhianat dibelakangnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang tepatnya ke kota Konoha. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedai kopi dan berusaha melupakan luka yang ditorehkan oleh sang pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Kedai kopi tersebut terlihat sangat mewah, interior dan segala macam alat-alat untuk mengola kopi tertata rapih didekat meja bartender. Naruto selaku pemilik kedai kopi, ia pun bertugas sebagai peracik kopi karena ia merupakan salah satu barista kopi terhebat yang ada didunia. Naruto mempunyai gelar sebagai barista kopi terhebat tidak dengan cuma-cuma, ia harus menghabiskan waktunya tiga tahun untuk belajar serta mengikuti segala macam kontes kopi internasional di Amerika.

'Haaaaa kurasa aku butuh udara segar.' batinnya.

Kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, tak lupa ipod serta earphonenya berada digenggaman tangan sang Namikaze tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Shikamaru sahabat Naruto yang sekaligus bekerja sebagai salah satu barista selain dirinya dikedai milik Naruto sendiri.

"Keluar." balas Naruto seenaknya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya saja itu terkadang membuat Shikamaru ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut, bahkan ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan orang seperti Naruto. Yang tingkahnya terkadang seperti anak kecil kemudian bisa berubah menjadi orang yang dingin.

_Sementara itu di Mansion Uchiha_

"Yeaaaay come on Dad! Hurry up! Aku sudah tak sabal ingin pelgi ke taman yeaaay!" ucap Ryuu penuh semangat. Entah kenapa jika Ryuu menggunakan bahasa Jepang ia masih agak cadel dalam berbicara tetapi jika ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris ia tampak tidak kesusahan dalam menyebutkan huruf tersebut.

"Iya sabar Son." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Kemudian dengan Ryuu yang ada digendongannya duda tampan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport miliknya, setelah mendudukan Ryuu ke kursi penumpang disebelah kursi supir. Ia pun langsung memacu kendaraannya tersebut menuju taman kota.

Setelah sampai ditaman kota, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus. Dan ketika ia menggendong Ryuu keluar dari mobil banyak sekali ibu-ibu yang sedang mengajak main anak mereka terpesona akan sosok duda muda tersebut. Lihatlah Sasuke sekarang, ia menggunakan kemeja panjang hitam yang sengaja ia lipat hingga siku, dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka. Wanita mana yang tidak meleleh melihat pesona sang duda ini.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang anak, Sasuke pun mendudukan anaknya yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun itu dibangku taman.

Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan ice cream kesukaan mereka, terbukti dengan suara berisik yang mereka keluarkan dan hal itu membuat sang Uchiha kecil yang sedari tadi anteng melihat langit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Daddy I want an ice cream….. can I have some?" ucap sang anak dengan tatapan anak kucing terbuang itu. Hanya dua orang yang bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu, mendiang sang istri dan anaknya.

"Haaa baiklah. Ayo ikut!" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau Dad, panas sekali jika aku halus ikut membelinya." ucap Uchiha kecil itu. Sasuke pun hanya berdecak gemas mendengar penolakan sang anak.

"Baiklah tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-kemana." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang anak untuk membeli ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempat sang anak duduk.

Ketika sang ayah sedang sibuk membelikan ice cream untuknya Ryuu melihat sosok yang mirip dengan sang Ibu. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan foto ibunya yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Mommy…" bisiknya pelan.

Kemudian ia pun berusaha turun dari bangku taman tersebut tetapi kakinya yang masih kecil itu tak bisa menggapai tanah dengan baik maka dari itu pun ia terjatuh dan mengakibatkan dengkulnya lecet sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

'Bruk'

"Aduh cakit sekali." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Matanya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap mengeluarkan kristal bening tersebut.

Kemudian ia pun teringat dengan sosok yang mirip sekali dengan sang ibu, ia pun langsung berdiri dan memaksakan kakinya yang sakit untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah kursi ditaman kota yang tak jauh dari kedai kopi miliknya. Dan ia mengenakan earphone kesayangannya yang tesambung dengan ipod putih miliknya dan mulai menutup matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Kepala ia sandarkan kesandaran kursi taman.

Namun ketika belum lama ia menutup matanya ada yang menarik-narik celananya, Naruto pun kesal karena acara santainya diganggu. Ia pun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat seorang bocah yang ia kira berumur satu tahun setengah itu tengah menarik-narik celana panjangnya dan menyebutnya "Mommy"

Earphone yang sedari tadi ditelinganya pun ia lepas, karena takut ia salah dengar ketika bocah dihadapannya itu menyebutnya mommy.

"Mommy….. Apa kau mommy-ku?" tanya Ryuu yang masih menarik celana Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan bocah itu pun hanya mengernyit heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai^^ **

**Perkenalkan aku author baru dan ini fanfict pertamaku**

**Semoga kalian suka ya dengan ceritanya**

**Jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan saran dimohon untuk meninggalkan review**

**Karena review sangat membantuku untuk memberikan aku semangat dalam mengetik dan melanjutkan cerita ini hehe^^**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke yang telah berhasil mendapatkan ice cream untuk sang buah hati tercintanya itu terlihat sedang berjalan menuju bangku taman yang ia dan Ryuu duduki tetapi Sasuke tidak melihat sosok dirinya versi chibi itu. Rasa khawatir pun mulai hinggap pada diri Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ryuu! _Where are Son_?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar taman.

Ice cream yang ia beli pun kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman tersebut untuk mencari harta yang paling berharga miliknya tersebut. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuh sang papa muda itu, sehingga para lelaki maupun wanita yang melihatnya terpaksa harus menitikan air liur. Dan Sasuke sendiri tak mau diteriaki oleh mendiang istrinya dari surga sana hanya karena ia telah menghilangkan buah hati mereka.

"Ryuu!" teriak Sasuke.

Gurat kekhawatiran sudah nampak pada wajah yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu.

'Kemana kau _Son_?' batin Sasuke.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda pirang yang menggunakan kaos putih panjang polos dengan jeans hitam belel sedengkul serta sneakers putih gading itu tengah memandang heran bocah kecil dihadapannya yang tidak henti-hentinya memanggilnya ibu.

"_Mommy…._" ucap Ryuu pelan sambil menatap mata Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aku bukan ibumu bocah!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"_Mommy…._" ucap Ryuu lagi sambil memasang wajah layaknya anak kucing terbuang itu.

'Cih apa-apaan tampangnya itu' batin Naruto.

"Argggh baiklah terserah kau bocah mau memanggilku apa." tutur Naruto yang sudah menyerah karena melihat wajah Ryuu yang menggemaskan.

"Yeay akhilnya aku punya _mommy_!" ucap Ryuu senang sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Naruto kepada Ryuu yang sedang berusaha menaiki kursi taman yang juga diduduki oleh Naruto itu.

"Ugh…. Sucah sekali…." tutur Ryuu kesusahan menaiki kursi yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Haaa sini kubantu bocah." kata Naruto yang gemas sembari membantu Ryuu menaiki kursi taman.

"Yeaaay aligatou Mommy!" ucapnya girang sembari tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto.

"Aku tanya siapa namamu bocah?" ucap Naruto kesal karena pertanyaanya tidak dijawab oleh sang bocah yang sedang duduk disebelahnya serta memandangnya dengan penuh minat, seolah-olah Naruto adalah ice cream raksasa yang siap untuk dinikmati.

'Apa-apaan tatapan bocah ini?' batin Naruto.

"Uchiha L-lyunosuke!" jawab Ryuu semangat.

"Lyuu?" tanya Naruto yang heran karena nama bocah tersebut terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Tidak tidak bukan Lyuu tapi L-l-l-l-ryuu." jelas Ryuu yang kesusahan menyebutkan huruf 'R' itu.

"Oh Ryuu…" ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Kemudian secara tidak sengaja tangan Naruto yang berada didekat tubuh Ryuu menyenggol dengkul Ryuu yang lecet dikarenakan terjatuh tadi, sang empunya pun meringis tertahan karena perih yang ada dilukanya terasa lagi.

"Aduhhh." ringis Ryuu sambil memegang kedua dengkulnya.

"Errr…. Kau kenapa bocah?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sedikit khawatir melihat bocah yang mendatanginya serta memanggilnya Mommy tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Dengkulku cakit Mommy…. Uh" tuturnya sambil memperlihatkan kedua lutunya yang lecet itu.

"Dengkulmu lecet bocah! Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir itu.

Padahal Naruto merupakan tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan anak kecil, karena menurutnya anak kecil itu merepotkan tetapi entah kenapa kali ini Naruto merasa khawatir dengan bocah yang mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba dan anehnya lagi bocah tersebut memanggilnya _Mommy_.

Kemudian Naruto pun bangun dari duduknya dan berlutut didepan sang bocah guna untuk melihat luka Ryuu lebih jelas.

"Uh itu tadi aku teljatuh dari kursi hehe…." jelasnya sambil tersenyum tak berdosa kepada Naruto.

"Ck ini harus segera diobati bocah! Ikut aku akanku obati kau." ajak Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisinya tersebut.

"Um…. Lyuu tak bisa beljalan sakit _Mommy_ kakiku pelih…." jelas Ryuu dengan tatapan sedihnya itu.

"Haaa baiklah kemari aku gendong kau bocah." ucap Naruto yang langsung menggendong tubuh Ryuu.

"_Okay Mommy_!" seru Ryuu senang.

Lalu Naruto membawa Ryuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah setengah jam mencari keberadaan Ryuu tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok anaknya itu, wajah Sasuke juga terlihat sudah sangat kacau. Disana terpancar gurat khawatir dan juga cemas.

'Ck _Where are you Son_?' batin Sasuke gusar.

Ketika sedang mengelilingi taman tersebut untuk yang ketiga kalinya, barulah Sasuke melihat sosok sang anak tercintanya sedang dalam gendongan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan orang selama ini telah meninggalkannya, seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya, seseorang yang telah memberinya anak lelaki yang begitu tampan serta menggemaskan.

"_Daddy! Daddy! _Itu_ Daddy_ku!" seru Ryuu yang melihat sosok ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menatap kearahnya.

Naruto pun langsung mengarahkan kedua bola matanya kearah dimana sosok seorang pria tampan sedang berdiri tegak menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, onyx bertemu dengan sapphire. Sungguh perpaduan yang indah, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik dari masing-masing kedua bola mata tersebut untuk saling memandangi keindahan satu sama lainnya.

"Naru…" Bisik Sasuke sangat lirih, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HALOOO^^**

**AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA HILANG CHOCO KEMBALI *DIGEBUKIN MASA* XD**

**PERTAMA-TAMA CHOCO MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KEPADA SEMUA YANG SUDAH MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN DARI CERITA INI. CHOCO TERLALU SIBUK DENGAN KEHIDUPAN CHOCO YANG FANA INI JADI FICT INI TERBENGKALAI HIKS MAAFKAN CHOCO *NANGIS KEJER***

**DAN CHOCO JUGA MOHON MAAF KALAU CHAPTER KEDUA INI SANGAT AMAT PENDEK. **

**CHOCO TERHARU KARENA BANYAK READERS YANG SUKA DENGAN CERITA ABAL PUNYA CHOCO INI HIKS….. TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA TERIMAKASIH *BUNGKUKBUNGKUK***

**TERIMAKASIH CHOCO UCAPKAN KEPADA PARA SENPAI-SENPAI, PARA REVIEWERS, DAN JUGA PARA READERS YANG SETIA MENUNGGU KELANJUTAN FICT CHOCO INI.**

**TERIMAKASIH JUGA BAGI PARA SENPAI YANG SELALU MEMBERI CHOCO SEMANGAT DENGAN MENGIRIMI CHOCO PM SETIAP SAAT MAAFKAN CHOCO MEMBUAT SENPAI MENUNGGU MAAFKAN CHOCO. GOMEN SENPAAAAAAAAAI MAAFKAN CHOCO.**

**NB: CHOCO SEDANG BUTUH PARTNER UNTUK BERBAGI IDE MELANJUTKAN JALAN CERITA FANFICT INI JIKA ADA YANG BERMINAT MENJADI PATNER CHOCO DALAM BERBAGI IDE SILAHKAN KALIAN BISA PM CHOCO. CHOCO TUNGGU YA^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Setelah saling menatap selama beberapa detik lamanya Naruto pun tersadar dan langsung memutuskan pandangannya serta membuang muka ke arah lain. Tak ada bedanya juga dengan Sasuke, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

Entah kenapa kedua jantung mereka terasa seolah berpacu dua kali lipat daripada biasanya, mereka berdua merasa jika ada yang aneh dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

'_Fuck this damned heartbeat_!' batin Sasuke.

'_Shit_! Kenapa jantungku berdebar?' batin Naruto gusar.

Tanpa mereka ketahui pula, terbentuklah benang merah takdir yang akan mengikat mereka berdua dengan begitu erat sehingga mereka tak akan bisa berlari jauh dari sisi satu sama lainnya. Dan jika mereka berlari sangat jauh menjauhi satu sama lain pun, mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali di satu titik yang telah dikehendaki sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ayahnya?" tanya Naruto menyelidik kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengambil Ryuu dari gendongan tangan Naruto.

'Twitch'

Muncul kedutan di kedua sudut kepala Naruto karena melihat tingkah sang ayah balita yang ia tak sengaja temukan itu, merasa kesal pun akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan umpatannya tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Cih seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku bukan hanya mengeluarkan kata aneh seperti itu." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Berisik Dobe." balas Sasuke.

"_What the?_ dasar brengsek kau Teme!" sungut Naruto kesal.

Ryuu yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang diributkan oleh kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya tersebut hanya bisa diam didalam gendongan tangan Sasuke sambil memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan polos menggemaskan miliknya itu. Belum lagi kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan untuk memandang kedua pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ayah dan ibunya yang baru ia temukan tersebut.

"Ah cudahlah Lyuu pusing." ucap bocah lucu nan menggemaskan itu tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang yang sedang meributkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting itu langsung menujukan perhatian keduanya kearah Ryuu yang berada didekapan sang ayah.

"Eh…." ucap Naruto sembari menatap Ryuu.

"_Are you okay kid_?" tanya Sasuke khawatir kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Huum Lyuu hanya cedikit mengantuk un." jawab Ryuu sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, kemudian tak lama pun ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang ayah lalu terlelap tidur.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah anak kesayangannya tersebut mempererat dekapannya agar sang anak nyaman tidur didalam dekapan hangatnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Naruto.

"Eh?" balas Naruto sedikit terkejut karena orang menyebalkan yang baru ditemuinya hari ini, mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih seperti itu.

"Ck Dobe." ejek Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek? Dasar Teme seenaknya saja memanggil orang seperti itu." ucap Naruto kesal tidak terima dikatai dengan tidak berperike-namaan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe." tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Terserah kaulah Teme." sungut Naruto kesal.

'Menarik.' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namikaze Naruto." tanggap Naruto setengah kesal dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke yang telah terulur kearahnya.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme miskin kata!" sungut Naruto.

'Dret Dret…' tiba-tiba getar ponsel milik Naruto menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

Dilihat ada sebuah email masuk dari sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

_**From: Manusia Nanas**_

_**To: Rubah Licik**_

_**Kau dimana? Cepat kembali bodoh, merepotkan menjaga kedai sendiri.**_

'Dasar manusia nanas.' batin Naruto

Padahal ada sekitar sepuluh karyawan yang Naruto pekerjakan untuk menjalankan kedai kopi miliknya tersebut, ia tak habis pikir dengan sahabat nanasnya tersebut. Padahal bisa saja Shikamaru membuka kedai sendiri dengan uang yang ia miliki. Shikamaru merupakan pewaris dari Nara Corporation, salah satu perusahaan besar yang berada diurutan ketiga setelah Uchiha Corporation dan Namikaze Corporation yang dikelola oleh ayah Naruto.

Shikamaru selalu mengatakan jika membuka kedai sendiri adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan, maka dari itu ia bekerja sebagai salah satu barista kopi di kedai milik Naruto. Sebenarnya Shikamaru juga merupakan salah satu barista handal, ia hobi sekali meracik berbagai minuman tetapi ia sangat mencintai kopi. Maka dari itu ia pun menjadi barista kopi, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Dan pekerjaannya sebagai barista kopi di kedai Naruto hanyalah pekerjaan sampingannya, alih-alih menyalurkan hobi meraciknya tersebut. Aneh memang, ah sudahlah jangan mengurusi hidup Shikamaru yang sudah merepotkan itu karena hidupnya sangat merepotkan untuk dipikirkan.

"_I think I gotta go Mr._ SasuTeme _nice to meet you today._" ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan dihiasi senyuman tipis diwajah tampan cenderung manisnya itu sebelum membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Deg. Senyuman itu. Naruko.' batin Sasuke.

"_I hope we will met again_, Dobe." ucap Sasuke sangat pelan sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kemudian ia pun membalikkan badannya, mereka berjalan saling menjauhi satu sama lain.

"_Let's go back to home my little kiddo_." bisik Sasuke lembut kepada Ryuu yang ada didekapannya, kemudian ia mengecup kening bocah kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, saat ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan kearah yang berlainan dengan Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan berhenti sejenak menatap punggung kokoh nan gagah milik Sasuke.

"_I hope I'll see you again_, Teme." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Naruto ke kedai kopi miliknya tersebut, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan meja bar yang memang khusus di desain untuk mempercantik interior kedai kopi miliknya tersebut. Di hadapannya ada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk meracik kopi, melihat sosok sahabat pirangnya telah kembali dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya itu membuat perasaan Shikamaru sedikit lega.

"Nee… Shika?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" gumam Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya itu.

"Ck dasar manusia nanas! Bisa tidak sih kau menjawab dengan benar? Aku kan ingin bertanya bodoh." protes Naruto seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya tersebut, setelah mendapat gumamam tidak jelas dari sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat perilaku menggemaskan dari Naruto itu tidak tahan untuk mengacak-acak surai pirang milik Naruto tersebut, dan berlabuhlah tangan milik Shikamaru diatas kepala pirang Naruto tersebut kemudian Shikamaru pun melancarkan aksinya untuk mengacak-acak surai pirang tersebut.

"Argh hentikan Shika! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan bodoh!" sungut Naruto tak terima karena rambutnya diacak-acak dengan seenaknya oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Rambut pirang jelek milikmu memang sudah berantakan dari sananya Naru." ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Hah?" tanya Naruto tak terima bila mahkota pirang kebanggaannya tersebut di hina dengan tidak berperi-kerambutan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ck dasar merepotkan, kau ingin bertanya apa tadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah itu, kau kenal tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengannya?" bukannya menjawab ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu, tak lupa dengan tatapan menyelidik khasnya.

"Hei apa-apaan tatapan itu? Aku tak ada masalah dengannya kok, tadi aku tak sengaja menemukan anaknya yang tersesat ditaman, Shika." tutur Naruto tak terima ditatap seolah ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan seperti memperkosa anak orang lain misalnya.

"Dia sang Uchiha bungsu salah satu pemilik dari Uchiha Corporation, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dia juga merupakan rekan bisnis terbaik kenalanku." jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru pun hanya menganggukan kepala seraya mengerti dengan penjelasan sabahatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa kau menanyakannya? Kau tertarik? Ah aku tak menyangka sekarang kau tertarik dengan duda beranak satu Naruto" tanya Shikamaru sembari menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Tidak Shika! Aku hanya bertanya dan siapa juga yang tertarik dengan duda beranak satu huh?" tutur Naruto merengut kesal.

"Lagipula sepertinya paman Minato akan menyetujui hubunganmu kelak." ledek pemuda bermarga Nara itu.

"_What the fuck are you talking about_ Shika? Berhenti mengolok-olok aku tidak suka, nanas!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Siapa juga yang bertanya kau suka nanas atau tidak?" jawab Shikamaru yang sepertinya menikmati ekspresi kesal manusia pirang dihadapannya.

"Terserah kaulah dasar manusia berkepala nanas!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Hm lupakanlah masa lalumu, jangan terlalu memikirkan yang sudah berlalu. Lupakan pemuda Hyuuga brengsek itu dan mulailah kisah yang baru." ucap Shikamaru santai.

"Shikamaru…." desis Naruto tidak suka jika Shikamaru mengungkit peristiwanya dengan lelaki Hyuuga yang telah memporak-porandakan hati miliknya itu.

"Ck merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru.

Melihat ekpresi tidak suka yang nampak diwajah Naruto pun akhirnya Shikamaru mengakhiri obrolan tersebut, ia pun berjalan keluar dari meja barista dan sekarang ia berada disamping Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang dulu." pamit Shikamaru sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Hm" gumam Naruto tidak jelas dan kepalanya masih terus menunduk menatap meja bar yang ada dihadapannya, seolah meja itu merupakan hal yang paling menarik yang paling ia lihat.

'Cup' Shikamaru mencium pipi kenyal milik Naruto.

"Aku menyayangimu rubah licik." bisik Shikamaru lembut ditelinga Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah kecil tengah duduk dikursi ruang makan keluarga berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Sang bocah tengah melahap ice cream rasa tomat buatan neneknya dengan lahap, sehingga membuat area disekitar mulutnya sedikit kotor dengan sisa ice creamnya tersebut.

"Nee… Obasan, tahu tidak? Lyuu beltemu _Mommy_ bebelapa hali yang lalu." oceh Ryuu sambil sesekali diiringi dengan suapan sendok ice cream yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulut kecilnya itu.

"Benarkah?" ucap Mikoto lembut.

"And uhm mirip sekali sepelti yang ada difoto uhm, _Mommy_ sangat cantik lambutnya pilang belmata bilu sepelti langit kesukaan Lyuu uhm" tutur Ryuu antusias menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang ia temui ditaman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Uchiha Mikoto yang melihat tingkah dari cucu semata wayangnya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum miris, kemudian ia pun membersihkan mulut sang cucu dengan sapu tangan makan putih.

"Uhm ice cream ini enak, bolehkah Lyuu tambah?" pinta Ryuu.

"Tidak sayang, kau sudah menghabiskan dua scoop ice cream hari ini. Obasan tak mau diomeli oleh _Daddy_mu itu jika kau sakit karena terlalu banyak memakan ice cream tomatmu." jawab Mikoto sembari tersenyum.

"Yah…" ucap Ryuu sambil menggembungkan pipi tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan sang nenek.

Mikoto yang melihat tingkah Ryuu pun mengelus lembut surai raven milik cucu semata wayangnya tersebut, dan tak lupa senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah cantik Mikoto. Uchiha Ryuunosuke merupakan suatu hadiah terindah yang pernah keluarga Uchiha dapatkan.

"Nee Bachan…." sahut Ryuu kecil.

"Nani?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kapan Lyuu akan beltemu dengan _Mommy_ lagi? Lyuu rindu _Mommy_." ucap Ryuu dengan tampang sedihnya. Mikoto yang melihatnya pun tidak tega melihat cucu kecilnya itu bersedih sehingga ia pun mengelus kembali surai raven milik Ryuu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti Ryuu, percayalah kau akan segera bertemu dengan Mommymu itu." tutur Mikoto lembut. Ryuu yang mendengar perkataan sang nenek tercintanya itu langsung merekahkan senyuman khasnya.

'Kami-sama kumohon izinkanlah Ryuu bahagia, aku tak tega melihatnya bersedih.' batin Mikoto miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah motor _Ducati Corse 1098s _berwarna merah tersebut tengah melaju kencang menerobos jalan raya, pengemudi motor tersebut memakai jaket kulit hitam dan tak lupa sebuah helm merah senada dengan motornya terpasang melindungi kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian sang pengemudi berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya modern klasik, tak menunggu lama gerbang yang terpasang kokoh melindungi rumah besar tersebut pun terbuka secara otomatis. Lalu motor besar itu masuk ke dalam sebuah garasi yang penuh dengan motor-motor besar kepunyaan sang pemilik rumah dan sang pengemudi mematikan mesin motornya, tak lupa helm yang terpasang di kepalanya pun ikut ia lepas.

Nampaklah seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan wajah tampan yang cenderung manis dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat, sepertinya pemuda pirang tersebut sedang tidak dalam mood terbaiknya. Berbicara sedikit mengenai Namikaze Naruto dan hubungannya dengan motor-motor yang berserakan di dalam garasinya tersebut, Naruto memang sangat menyukai sepeda besar bermesin tersebut. Lihatlah garasinya penuh dengan koleksi motor besar kesayangannya seperti _Ducati Desmosedici GP15,_ _Ducati Monster 1200s, Ducati Street Fighter 848s, Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigle R _dan masih banyak lagi.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, rumahnya tergolong terlalu besar untung pemuda yang tinggal seorang diri. Naruto hanya menyewa pembantu rumah tangga dan tukang kebun yang bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah besarnya dan halaman belakang rumahnya itu seminggu sekali. Setelah sampai diruang tamu ia pun melepaskan jaket kulit miliknya dan membuangnya ke sofa terdekat, merasa sedikit haus ia pun berjalan menuju bar kecil yang ada diruang tamu rumahnya tersebut. Lalu diambilnya sebotol _Vielle Bon Secours_ kesukaannya, tanpa aba-aba ia pun langsung menenggak bir tersebut hingga tersisa setengah.

Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya itu, sebuah kamar bernuansa _orange_ lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur _king size bed_ miliknya. Ia pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, terbesitlah kenangan-kenangan pahitnya bersama pemuda Hyuuga yang dulu pernah merajai seluruh hatinya. Walaupun sudah hampir setengah tahun hubungan itu berakhir, potongan-potongan kecil dari kenangan mereka berdua terkadang masih saja suka menghantui pikirannya.

"Cih" desisnya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya dan sang keturunan Namikaze tersebut larut terbuai oleh mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat sedang menahan rasa kesalnya dibalik wajah tampan nan datar miliknya itu. Siapa yang tak kesal jika ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja miliknya tanpa permisi dan malah menyunggingkan senyum manis tak bersalah kearahnya. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Itachi, kakak semata wayangnya sang Uchiha sulunglah sang tersangka dibalik kesalnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menenggelamkan sang kakak tercintanya itu ke dalam lautan terdalam agar dia tak pernah bisa untuk mengganggu dirinya lagi.

"Otouto." panggil Itachi.

"…"

"Otouto." panggil Itachi lagi.

"…..."

"Ck Otouto!" panggil Itachi sedikit kesal karena sang adik tercintanya tidak menjawab panggilannya dan malah asyik berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting ditangannya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini dasar tidak sopan Otouto, sudah susah payah aku terbang dari Amerika hanya untuk menemuimu." tutur Itachi sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak minta untuk kau temui kalau kau mau tahu." ucap Sasuke masih dengan mimic datarnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah adik kecilku yang manis ini sangat merindukan Anikinya yang tampan ini huh? Bukannya begitu Sasu-chan?" ledek Itachi, dan ledekkannya mampu membuat sang adik mengalihkan pandangan mematikannya dari tumpukan dokumen yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan anehmu itu keriput." ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ah Sasu-chan marah rupanya…." ucap Itachi tak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan sang adik yang diarahkan kepadanya itu.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengganggu sebaiknya…." tutur Sasuke tetapi sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya tersebut.

"Tousan menyuruhku pulang terlebih dahulu, ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus memberi tahu Kaasan dan kau kalau ia akan mengadakan makan malam dengan sahabat lamanya yang akan datang berkunjung ke Konoha." jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang? Kenapa mesti repot-repot mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari?" tanya Sasuke

"Tousan masih di Amerika, entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Yang hanya aku tahu jika sahabat Tousan ini salah satu kolega di perusahaan kita yang berada di Amerika dan Tousan sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak mereka masih dibangku sekolah dasar. Namikaze Minato, kalau kau mau tahu siapa namanya Otouto." tutur Itachi.

'Deg'

Ketika Itachi menyebutkan nama tersebut, jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, dan ia pun langsung teringat dengan lelaki manis yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu ditaman yang bermarga Namikaze juga.

"Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke, ia pikir ia salah dengar.

"Iya Namikaze, Namikaze Minato pemilik dari Namikaze Corporation." jelas Itachi sekali lagi.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Ah sudahlah aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku tersayang." ucap Itachi yang kemudian dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas, walaupun kedatangan Itachi hari ini membuatnya kesal tetapi ada untungnya juga Itachi membawa kabar tersebut.

'Hn semoga.' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HALOOOOO AKHIRNYA CHOCO KEMBALI LAGI EHEHEHEHE**

**GOMEN UNTUK PARA SENPAI DAN PARA READERS TERCINTA YANG SUDAH MENANTIKAN FANFICT ABAL NAN NISTA KARANGAN CHOCO. *NUNDUK***

**UNTUK REVIEWNYA MOHON MAAF CHOCO TIDAK BISA BALAS SATU-SATU KARENA CHOCO BINGUNG BAGAIMANA MEMBALASNYA KARENA TERLALU BANYAK HUEEEEE TERIMAKASIH BANYAK *KISS KISS***

**Choco gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini, choco tau fanfict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus tapi choco sedang berusaha membuatnya menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para senpai yang sering memberikan choco semangat lewat pm-pm yang dikirimkan kepada choco dan choco mohon maaf choco juga belum bisa membalas pm-pm nya dikarenakan padatnya jadwal choco *sok* tapi ini seriusan choco gak bohong kok, choco banyak sekali kegiatan dikampus maklumlah choco merupakan salah satu aktivis dikampus jadi choco harus mengurus himpunan choco tersebut. Dan apalagi choco sudah mau masuk semester baru dikampus huft choco lelah.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian choco ucapkan yang sudah memberikan masukkan bagi fanfict buatan choco ini, terima kasih sebesar-besarnya choco berikan kepada kalian.**

**Akhir kata.**

**Review?^^**


End file.
